Sakura y la mente de Shaoran
by roryfozz
Summary: Historia basada y desarrollada a partir del capítulo 51 "Un oso de felpa gigantesco". El equipo Cardcaptor queda atrapado en un lugar profundo y poco común: la mente de Shaoran. ¿Cómo podrán salir? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el chico nuevo y misterioso?


_Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor me pertenecen._

_Hola! Les cuento que este es mi primer fic y estoy muy emocionada porque no me había animado a subir ninguna de mis historias, ojalá les guste. Todavía estoy trabajado en ella pero confio en que saldrá bien ;D Saludos!_

* * *

**Capitulo I**

—Li, te lo estás perdiendo ¡Sakura se ve soñada!— Exclamó con alegría una muy efusiva Tomoyo, al tiempo que colocaba su inseparable videocámara en posición para enfocar, sin ser vista, a una desprevenida Sakura que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—No me importa— Dijo Shaoran Li entre dientes. Intentando disimular su ira, sin éxito, por supuesto.

Li miró con el rabillo del ojo a su izquierda. En una de las áreas verdes de la escuela estaba Sakura, de pie, abrazando un oso de felpa recién terminado, con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Lo que acababa de ocurrir hace apenas unos momentos era algo que nadie se esperaría.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Eriol Hiragizawa sería todo un galán? Era algo que solo un buen observador pudo haber anticipado. Es decir, Eriol cumplía con el típico patrón de chico de ensueño para cualquier señorita. Con su acento extranjero, su porte elegante y, sobre todo, su capacidad inmediata para tratar a las personas amablemente. "Eriol es un joven muy gentil", se decía Sakura a si misma constantemente, mientras sonreía para sus adentros. Incluso desde el primer momento en que lo conoció.

Sakura no olvidaría la mirada tan penetrante de Eriol cuando este asistió a su primer día de clases en la primaria Tomoeda. Era muy similar a la primera mirada que Shaoran Li había arrojado sobre ella, la diferencia es que con Li sintió pánico y vergüenza, mientras que con Eriol fue más asombro y calma, mezclado con una dosis de inquietud. Sakura tenía la sospecha de que ya lo había conocido antes.

Tomoyo y Li habían contemplado toda la escena sin que Sakura se percatara de su presencia. Pero claro, ¿quién podría recordar al menos su nombre después de haber recibido un beso del joven Hiragizawa? Mucho menos podría notar que había fisgones en el área. Por más insignificante que pudiera parecer este detalle, era algo nuevo para Sakura, incógnito e interesante a la vez, como todas las cosas nuevas a las que se había enfrentado.

—¡Listo! El video está guardado— Comentó Tomoyo esperando a que su gruñón compañero respondiera algo.

—No entiendo como ella puede hacer esto— dijo Li con un volumen más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba.

—¿A qué te refieres, Li?— preguntó Tomoyo, esperando que Li hablara más. A decir verdad, Tomoyo conocía perfectamente la razón de su molestia, pero le resultaba divertido ver como el "serio-nunca-llora- Li Shaoran", caía perdidamente bajo el influjo de una niña, de la misma manera que el resto de los mortales.

—Me refiero a que lo acaba de conocer. ¡Es un extraño, no sabe nada de él!— argumentó —además...no parece digno de confianza— dijo en un tono apenas audible.

Pero ningún detalle pasó desapercibido para la mejor amiga de Sakura. Solo ella había podido familiarizarse con todo lo que el mundo de Sakura implicaba, y eso incluía a los compañeros a su alrededor, especialmente a Li. Quien también era muy estimado por la chica Daidouji.

Tomoyo mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y señaló: —Me parece que tal muestra de desagrado hacia el nuevo compañero es porque está acaparando toda la atención de Sakura. Aunque, claro...podría ser solo mi imaginación— señaló con mirada acusadora a Li mientras se acercaba a él en plan juguetón.

Li se apartó con rapidez y le soltó: — ¡Claro que no, niña! No seguiré hablando de esto contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. — colocó sus brazos en la nuca como hacía cada vez que se sentía incómodo y camino lejos de Daidouji, haciendo gala de un rostro visiblemente colorado.

Tomoyo estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de desplantes por parte de Shaoran, así que se limitó a sonreír mientras lo veía alejarse. Cuando se giró para ver si su amiga seguía en el mismo lugar notó que ya no estaba

_Tal vez decidió volver al salón, será mejor que yo también vaya. ¡Esto se está poniendo interesante! _Pensó.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Bien niños, es todo lo que habrá de tarea— dijo un autoritario y bien parecido profesor Terada— Recuerden que es para la próxima semana— añadió.

—¡Sí!— respondieron todos casi al unísono, mientras guardaban sus cosas, las horas de clase habían terminado por fin.

—Oigan, ¿qué dicen si vamos a tomar algo?— Dijo una entusiasmada Sakura a sus amigos Tomoyo y Li. — ¿Vendrías con nosotros Eriol?— preguntó algo sonrojada pero igual de contenta. No había olvidado, ni olvidaría pronto, el incidente con el oso de felpa.

—Te lo agradezco Sakura, pero tengo que llegar pronto a casa— respondió Eriol— Espero tengan un buen rato. Nos vemos. —

—De acuerdo Eriol, nos veremos mañana— y se dirigió a sus amigos—Bueno, solo seremos nosotros tres, ¿qué dicen?— continuó Sakura.

— ¡Claro que sí, Sakura!, tengo tiempo— respondió Tomoyo. — Y de ahí podríamos pasar a la tienda de la señorita Maggie, quiero comprar algo de material para el próximo traje que te estoy confeccionando. — Parecía que su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que hablaba de los trajes de batalla que diseñaba especialmente para su amiga.

—Ejem...claro Tomoyo...am... ¿y tú Li? ¿Vienes?—

—Tengo algo que hacer— Respondió fríamente y sin más que decir salió del aula apresurado.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— le preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo.

—Supongo que así reaccionan los hombres cuando sus planes se ven amenazados por terceros— Explicó Tomoyo con actitud despreocupada.

— ¿De qué planes hablas?— Dijo Sakura, algo dudosa.

—Nada en especial. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo. — Tomó del brazo a Sakura y se alejaron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Li corría por las calles a la vez que recreaba en su mente el diálogo que tendría con su oponente una vez que lo encontrara. Pasó por el parque pingüino, dio vuelta por las calles más transitadas, atravesó por en medio de gente que caminaba muy lentamente en dirección contraria a él, y casi se cae al tratar de no chocar con un cochecito de bebé que no había visto antes. En esos momentos no podía percatarse de nada más que de su objetivo que iba caminando plácidamente a tan solo unos cuantos metros adelante de él. Lo había logrado alcanzar. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que pasaran a un sitio menos concurrido para poder encararlo.

No había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en un buen método de hablar con él. ¿Gritarle o hablar tranquila y diplomáticamente como le señalaban sus buenos modales? Y si le iba a gritar, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué estaba enojado exactamente? ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Mientras intentaba encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas resolvió tomar el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza: seguir sus impulsos, seguir a Hiragizawa.

Y una vez que lo encontrara...bueno, no sabía qué haría, pero algo iba a hacer. De eso estaba seguro.

Su objetivo dio vuelta en un sitio inesperado. Era extraño, Li pensaba que Hiragizawa vivía a unas cuantas calles más al fondo, cerca del campo. Al menos su plan estaba resultando, ya no se veían personas en los alrededores, podría interceptarlo muy pronto. Eriol seguía caminando, de pronto aceleró el paso, provocando que Li hiciera lo mismo. Eriol continuó así hasta llegar al bosque.

Li estaba extrañado, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente Hiragizawa notó que lo había estado siguiendo, se preguntó en qué momento Eriol lo había visto. Al llegar a un claro dentro del bosque, Li se encontraba oficialmente perdido y no había señales de Eriol por ningun lado.

"_¡Rayos! ¡Ese sujeto me engañó! Sabía que no era de fiar."_ Pensó para sus adentros. Tomó su tablero confiando en que le ayudaría a salir de ahí.

—Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados, dioses de los relámpagos y las tormentas que dominan los cinco elementos. Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados, dioses de los relámpagos y las tormentas. Muéstrenme con su rayo de luz el camino para salir de este bosque— recitó enérgicamente aquel sagrado conjuro con la osada idea de que ni el más frondoso de los bosques podría con la magia de su ancestral dinastía.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Ni una sola luz, ni un poco de energía sintió a su alrededor. Eso era increíble, el tablero de la dinastía Li no podía fallar. ¡Justo en ese momento! ¿Por qué no funcionaba? La única razón probable que se le vino a la mente era que el bosque podría tener la magia de los espíritus que en el habitaban, pero no sentía esa clase de presencia. Entonces ¿que sería? ¿que podría estar obstruyendo su poder?

De pronto, una punzada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Sus brazos se retorcieron involuntariamente, sus dientes crujían y sus ojos se humedecieron. Sus piernas se inmovilizaron y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas y gritando de agonía. Tanto dolor no era posible de soportar para una sola persona. Instantáneamente su cuerpo no lo resistió más y terminó desmayándose.


End file.
